1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cup or container used for collecting urine or other biological liquid specimens after which the lid for the container is replaced and the container sealed by the patient or supervising personnel. An air-evacuated collection container can be used to extract portions of the specimen from the sealed container without removing the lid, thereby dividing the specimen among several other vessels without contaminating the specimen in the container, workers, or the outside of the vessels. The transferring may be done without pouring or pipetting the collected specimen.
2. Summary of the Invention
The invention comprises
a liquid collection container;
a lid adapted to fit over the container; and
a cannula which runs from the lower end of the container up through the lid with its upper end projecting above the lid so as to be able to pierce the stopper of a stoppered, air-evacuated collection tube.
The lid may have a recess for accommodation of the air-evacuated tube and the container may have a depressed bottom to assure the maximum collection of contained fluids.